1. Related Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device with a built-in type touch screen and a method of fabricating the display device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As the information-oriented society has been developed, various types of requests for a display device for displaying an image have increased, and various display devices, such as Liquid Crystal Display (LCD), Plasma Display Panel (PDP), and Organic Light Emitting Display (OLED) devices, have been utilized.
Such display devices have moved away from typical input systems using a button, a keyboard, or a mouse, and has provided a touch-based input system that enables a user to easily input information or a command intuitively and conveniently.
In order to provide such a touch-based input method, it is necessary to determine the existence or non-existence of a user's touch, and to correctly detect a touch coordinate.
For this purpose, touch sensing has been conventionally provided by employing one selected from various types of touch systems, such as a resistance film type touch system, a capacitance type touch system, an electromagnetic induction type touch system, an infrared type touch system, and an ultrasonic type touch system.
In addition, in applying a touch screen to a display device, developments have been made to build a touch sensor in the display device. Particularly, an in-cell type display device has been developed in which a common electrode formed in a lower substrate is utilized as a touch electrode.
However, the in-cell type display device has a disadvantage in that because it is necessary to form a separate touch sensing line connected to the touch electrode, a detailed additional process is needed which causes the fabrication costs and time to increase.